Burning Skies
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: She thought he died, she saw it with her own eyes as the explosion from unstable magic scorched the earth around her. Her only child merely a few minutes old was taken away from her by her enemies. They wanted to hurt her by killing him and they succeeded in doing so. But fate had other plans as he lived and grew up in another realm they thought never existed.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Welcome to the spinoff of Dragoon DxD! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Pains of Loss and Truth**

Eighteen years…

Eighteen years to this day, she lost her baby boy, nephew to her baby sister whom she had been doting so much, even to this day. Painful memories of that day would arise and she would close herself off from the rest of the world.

Everyone knew her as a cheerful young looking woman with a heart of gold, but on November 27, she would mourn the loss of her infant son. Shutting herself in her room, and cry for the entire day. Besides her, only her parents and a select few like the Maou knew, not even her precious younger sister knew that she had a little nephew born on the same day as her, she was only but a babe on the day of his death.

Serafall Leviathan, this was the woman's name… the name of the woman who mourned for the death her precious baby boy.

She promised, she vowed that she would protect her son and sister, but she failed the former.

She wondered if she would have simply killed herself so that she could reunite with her son and fiancé.

By order of Lord and Lady Sitri, no one would speak of his name, the name that brought a great sadness across the Sitri household. They had modified the memories of the Sitri servants, so that none of them would have any recollection of the great loss that had befallen them.

This had been going on for eighteen years now, unfortunately it was also the their birthday, Sona had officially turned eighteen years old but to her dismay her sister who had a tendency to annoy her to no end hadn't come… again.

She had always wondered why she never came, every time she asked her older sister Serafall she would always get the "I'm always busy" answer.

But this time, she had enough… she wanted more than that simple answer.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

**~oOo~**

**November 28**

**Saturday**

Beneath the records of the Sitri household, Sona had snuck into the library where the oldest and possibly the most ancient of records ever gathered by the clan. Along with the Queen of her peerage Tsubaki, the two young women scoured the old records.

They had started on the records during the years of Serafall's life during her teens, which was a good few hundred years.

"Anything, Tsubaki?"

The one with long black hair shook her head. "Nothing, Sona-sama- wait, I think I found something." She then showed a few records of November 27… exactly eighteen years ago.

"That's the day I was born." Sona said with her eyebrows raised. She took the records and blew the dust off the book, she then scanned a few pages found her name in a copy of her birth certificate as well as…"

"Born on November 27, 1997, Sona Sitri and… Rohn Leviathan?" her eyes widened at the name, "Father: Unknown, Mother: Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri… I have a nephew?"

She scanned a few more pages.

"Name: Rohn Leviathan, Born: November 27, 1997, D-Died: November 27, 19-1997… C-Cause of d-death: explosion from unstable magic caused by members of the Old Satan Faction."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at the revelation, her King's nephew had died on the day he was born while she lived. What a cruel fate.

"I… I had a nephew?"

"Sona-sama…"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" the Sitri heiress asked as her hands shook with both anger and sadness.

"Sona-sama." Tsubaki tried to calm her queen down.

"I need to have a word with onee-sama."

"I don't think that's a-"

"I am going to have a word with her!" the Sitri heiress snapped at her Queen while taking the record book with her as well as the birth certificate of the nephew she never even knew existed. She then stormed out of the basement leaving her Queen stunned by her sudden outburst. She had never gotten this angry before.

**~oOo~**

Serafall was still affected by the after effects of her mourning and sat in her room, looking out the window where a beautiful garden was spotted. It would have been a wonderful place, bursting with laughter of both a little boy and a little girl.

He would have been a wonderful older brother-figure to Sirzech's son, Millicas.

It would have been nice, to see her baby boy growing up into a loving home, growing up with Sitri and Rias… it would have been nice.

She then heard the door slam open and turned to see her younger sister carrying a rather large book and binder. "So-tan?" she said as she stood up and put on her cheerful face, "Has So-tan come to play with Levi-tan?"

"Cut the act _onee-sama_." Sona lightly growled as she slammed the binder onto the table, revealing a birth certificate in it.

Serafall froze and stared at the document as well as the book her younger sister she was holding, family records of the Sitri clan…

"Where did you get this?" the cheerful young woman immediately dropped her mask as her voice became cold.

"I snuck into the old record room where I was somehow not allowed to go into, I needed answers as to why you always missed my birthdays and some special events, and now I know why." Sona kept her stature despite feeling intimidated by the cold aura her older sister was emitting, it was outright frightening. "Why?"

"Why what, Sona?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me I had a nephew, why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

"That is none of your business."

"Of course it's my damn business!" Sona snarled, "The surname says Sitri for fuck's sake!"

Tsubaki finally caught up with her King but was immediately shocked at the sudden language she had used, this must be really affecting her if this was her current mood.

Serafall simply stared at the document and slowly picked it up, just the mention of her son's name brought her unimaginable torture.

"Say something, onee-sama. Why wasn't I told that I had a-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said… no."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"My answer is still no."

Sona narrowed her eyes, "You don't care about him-"

"Don't you **DARE**!" Serafall roared as she released a massive amount of energy and destoryed the wall behind her, revealing the beautiful garden for all to see, "Don't you ever dare say that!"

"Then why!?"

"I have nothing to say to you." the older sibling snarled, "Now please leave me be, I wish to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, onee-sama." Sona declared outright, getting a worried and frightened look from her Queen.

Serafall narrowed her eyes dangerously at her younger sister, "Do NOT, make me force you to leave, Sona…"

"I am not going anywhere until I get my answers."

"Very well…" the area around her then began to freeze up as she summoned her ice magic.

Sona gritted her teeth as she was about to get the fight of her life, in terms of combat strength and magical strength she was outmatched. Serafall Leviathan was after all one of the four demon lords of the Underworld.

Not to mention Serafall is the strongest woman in the Underworld.

The Sitri heiress then summoned all the water from the piping within the walls and formed a giant spear and immediately launched it towards the Leviathan.

Serafall formed a water shield and fluttered her wings wide open, revealing her twelve bat-like wings. She then launched herself into the air just above the garden where her sister met her.

Sona said nothing as she followed her up into the air and launched another volley of water-based attacks at the demon lord, all of them easily blocked by the far more powerful devil. Serafall responded and summoned the water around her to form icicle spikes, all aimed at the younger sibling she launched them all at once.

The younger sister managed to dodge most of them but one of them grazed her left arm, using her water once more she used it to seal her wound as she launched another volley of attacks.

Serafall with all the sorrow in her eyes tearfully blocked those attacks once again slammed her boots onto the stomach of the younger woman, sending her straight towards the ground, creating a crater.

Sona tried to get up but was immediately stopped as large spike of ice landed just to the left of her face with Serafall standing right on top of her. Her eyes then widened when she felt water on her cheeks and saw that the demon lord was crying.

"Onee-sama…"

"He was beautiful… he had black hair and blue eyes… he was so tiny… he was mine… and those bastards took him away from me!" she cried as tears poured out from her eyes like a waterfall.

All around the guards, servants, and even the parents of the siblings were present as they heard Serafall cry.

"His name was Rohn." The Leviathan began. "He was going to grow up with you, he was going to make a lot of friends and was going to go school with you! He was going to be a big brother figure to Millicas-chan. AND HE WAS MY BABY! HE WAS ALL MINE AND THEY TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Sona was immediately paralyzed with shock as her older sister broke down into hysterics, Serafall immediately wept onto her younger sister's chest and cried there. Their parents were too shedding tears as they were reminded once again of what their grandson could have been.

She finally understood why… why her older sister acted like she did, why she was acted like a child around everyone she met. Why she started her own children's show…

The reason why she always doted on her.

All because the Old Satan Faction murdered her baby.

Sona slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around her older sister as tears started to well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm such an idiot… I'm sorry I didn't realize it… I'm so sorry!"

There in the middle of the garden, they mourned the life of a Sitri that could have been.

**~oOo~**

**Unknown Realm**

**Mokai City**

The entire city was burning as bombs dropped by dragons and their riders, people fled their homes as fire rained down from the skies.

As the last bomb was dropped, a lone dragon and her Burner clad in armor landed into one of the towers to inspect the outcome. He had been ordered to bomb this area as he was informed that it was an armory.

Only that it was not…

The rider removed his helmet to reveal his short black hair and blue eyes filled with dread as he looked around to see the charred remains of people… and children. He looked to his left and spotted a figure huddled into a corner, he approached the figure and lightly touched it but was then reduced to ashes as it revealed the skulls of a woman and an infant.

Sorrow filled the heart of the Burner as he dropped to his knees and wept, "No… why?"

Another Burner landed in the vicinity and saw his weeping comrade only to scoff at the sight, "What are you doing?"

"You said this was an armory." The first Burner growled as he stood up and pointed at the remains of the dead Mokai, "But it's a temple! These people were running for their lives!"

The second Burner snorted as if it were humorous, "They were Mokai. They had it coming."

The first Burner gritted his teeth, "Dammit Loden! They were women and children!"

Loden simply stood there, not even feeling guilty at the atrocities they committed, "It was the Diviner's order, Rohn. No survivors."

The first Burner identified as Rohn looked at him with disbelief before pushing him aside and walked back to his dragon.

"Where are you going?"

"I refuse to be a part of this!" Rohn growled as he was about to get on his dragon.

"Then you are no longer a part of the Sky Guard." Loden said as he followed him and drew a dagger, "You are now an enemy of Asylia."

Rohn heard those words and drew his weapon but was too late to act as Loden blocked his attack and thrusts his dagger into the young Burner's side, causing him to gasp in pain.

Rohn's dragon saw her master needed help but Loden acted quickly and swung his weapon, slicing the lower section of the dragon's neck.

Both dragon and Burner immediately lost consciousness as Loden left them there to die from their wounds. Satisfied with his work he went back to his dragon and fled the scene as he had more work to do, he had Mokai to kill and he was not going to let anyone stand in his way.

Unbeknownst to him though Rohn's hand started to move.

**~oOo~**

**Unknown lands**

Rohn had somehow escaped with his dragon but they were both bleeding fast. The Burner struggled to stay awake as did his dragon as they flew into a desolate wasteland filled with nothing but death. But alas his strength waned as his eyes shut.

Knowing that her rider lost consciousness, the dragon did her best to stay awake and in the air but she too had lost too much blood. Drawing her last breath, the dragon fell along with her rider and slammed onto a cliff, veering them off and crashing into the hot windy desert.

**~oOo~**

Feeling the wind on his face Rohn woke up to the sight of his lifeless dragon, using what little strength he had left as his wound had yet to close, he crawled over and closed his dragon's eyes.

"Sleep well."

Dropping his helmet and chest plate, he walked for hours not knowing which direction he was going, he grew weary as he struggled to stay upright, walking and walking, hoping to find water in this wasteland. He looked to his right and saw a dead Mokai burner.

He clutched his wound as blood still seeped out from beneath the torn chainmail, breathing hard. As he kept on walking he heard the sound of wings fluttering and the roar of a dragon. The Burner feeling threatened at the sound looked around and saw a Blood Dragon fast approaching.

The Blood Dragon then landed and immediately came face to face with the wounded Burner, showing his gray and red scales as well as razor sharp teeth.

Taking a few steps back but showing no fear he stood his ground, "I know you."

The dragon responded with a low growl.

Rohn then finally bowed his head, "I submit."

Acknowledging his surrender, the dragon responded by moving hier head forward and touched it with the Burner's. Understanding at what the dragon just did, he nodded, "Alright Mokai, I hope you know where water is."

**NA: And thus ends this thrilling first chapter! Tune in next time as we are giving away free imaginary freshly baked internet cookies!**

**Just a notice to you all, I won't be doing daily updates as often anymore as I do not want to burn myself out, I know some of you will be disappointed but it has to be done.**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Views on the first chapter greatly disappointed me but I must persevere, this story does have potential and people are overlooking it because it is crossed with something they do not know, and people fear what they do not know.**

**So I implore you all to see that this is a story worth taking a look at, if many of you liked my other stories then you will like this as well.**

**Chapter 2: I can't bring myself to hate you**

Rohn knelt down beside his new partner, a Blood Dragon once owned by a Mokai general. "There's vegetation here, and a dry riverbed, when there's vegetation, there's water nearby." The Burner then got up with a painful grunt as he clutched his wound as he now exchanged his Asylian armor with that of a Mokai so that he could blend in.

The Blood Dragon simply grunted in agreement as Rohn got back on the saddle whilst clutching his wound that had been drying up.

"Come on girl, we got water to find."

**~oOo~**

Serafall sat in the living room with her parents and sister as her face no longer bore the child-like smile she had always wore when with other people.

"Serafall." Lady Sitri looked at her eldest daughter sadly, "It wasn't your fault Rohn died, you only just gave birth during that time."

"It was my fault, mother!" the demon lord replied with grief in her voice, "I wasn't strong enough to protect my own baby boy!"

"Oh Serafall…"

"Onee-sama…" Sona looked at her sister with regret, "I should have known- I shouldn't have pressed the issue further."

"There is nothing to forgive, Sona… I know how curious you can be."

"But that curiosity nearly tore us apart." The younger sister said with sadness in her voice.

"Um… excuse me, my lord and ladies?" a guard walked in with nervousness in his voice, "Grayfia-sama had stopped by and had asked to me to tell you that he requests the audience of Serafall-sama and Sona-sama."

Serafall sighed, "We will be there."

"Serafall." Her father looked at her with worry evident in his voice.

"I will be fine."

**~oOo~**

The Blood Dragon let out a roar as she spewed blue and white fire, incinerating the many giant Swarmers nearby. "Come on Rohn, you're losing your touch." The Burner wheezed as he spoke to himself, "I think you picked the wrong master, Mokai."

The dragon though disagreed as she let out another roar and kept on firing on the swarmers.

"I have a feeling that water is closer than we think, let's keep going!"

**~oOo~**

"You called for us, my lord?" Sona spoke up as they walked into the room of the home of the Gremory clan, and also the home of the current Lord of the Underworld. The Sitri heiress was also surprised to see her childhood friend Rias present along with her peerage.

"Yes I have." The red haired man nodded, flanked by his wife Grayfia and son Millicas. "But first things first, how are you Serafall."

"I am well, my lord." She answered in a calm manner, surprising Rias and her peerage as she wasn't acting in her usual childlike tone, but then again she was in official business as she could only act out like a child during her free time.

"It has been eighteen since that fateful night, hasn't it?"

Serafall clenched her fists and nodded, "Yes… yes it has."

_'Eighteen years since that fateful night?'_ Rias thought to herself as she looked at Serafall before looking Sona who simply looked down in sadness.

"I am sorry for bringing up that painful memory Serafall, but I have received word of an incident that happened at your home that was thankfully resolved, and I have also something for you that will help you in taking away that pain."

Serafall frowned, "What can possibly take away something that I have to be constantly reminded every day of my life?"

That tone in itself once again surprised Rias and her peerage, they had never seen her angry before and to anger someone like her was difficult to begin with.

"This." Sirzechs then pointed to a blue colored gemstone, "I haven't stopped investigating since that night eighteen years ago and I have recently uncovered this relic this week, all it needs a drop of your blood. Please Serafall, just do as I ask and all will be clear once you give it a drop of your blood."

Serafall looked at her younger sister who simply gestured her to do as he asks, the older woman then sighed and bit her thumb, smearing the gemstone with her blood that begun to glow. "What is this?"

Sirzechs smiled widely at this, "This, Serafall… is a childstone, created for the purpose of monitoring the life force of an offspring by using the blood of a parent, once the gemstone stops glowing, that is when we know that the child has died."

Serafall's eyes widen at those words, "Y-You mean."

"Yes." Sirzechs nodded and smiled, "Your son is alive."

"EEEEEEEEEH!?" Rias and her peerage gasped, "Serafall-sama has a son!?"

Serafall fell to her knees with Sona right by her as tears started to flow down her beautiful face with her hands on her mouth, "My baby boy…. Rohn… Rohn's alive! Did you hear that So-tan? My baby boy's alive!"

"Hai!" Sona smiled and hugged her sister, "He's alive."

"Thank goodness." Sirzechs whispered to himself as he brought his son Millicas and his wife Grayfia closer, "Thank goodness."

Rias stood there with her jaw dropped while Serafall cried out in happiness with Sona hugging her, HUGGING HER! Sona never hugs her sister! By the Maou, Serafall had a son no one knew about!

"Where is my son, Sirzechs? Where is Rohn?"

"He's not in this world."

"What do you mean!?"

"Let me finish, Serafall." The man said, "What I meant to say is he's in a different world, or a realm, whichever you want to call it, and there is only one realm I could possibly know he was sent to after doing research on the magic used on him, he's in the realm where the dragons came from."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror at his words, the birthplace of the dragons, the Realm of Ashes, a legendary place filled with danger at every corner.

"Is there a way to get there?" Sona asked.

"What!?" Rias gasped, "Are you crazy? Didn't he just tell you that's where the dragons came from!?"

"I will do anything to get my son back!" Serafall snarled at her, "So shut your mouth, Gremory!"

Rias immediately snapped her mouth shut at the sudden tone Serafall used on her.

"I would advise that you do not use that tone on my sister, Leviathan." The demon warned her with a gentle tone, "But I do understand that you are simply worried about your son, as all mothers would be. And to answer Sona's question, yes there is… if you wish to go there right away I can set up a portal for you to enter and return through as the realms of both the Underworld and Heaven are somewhat connected, though you would understand why these gates are heavily guarded as all three factions after all fear the dragons for their power."

"I understand the risk, Maou-sama." Serafall immediately said, "I am still willing to go if it means getting Rohn back."

"I will go as well." Sona said in support of her sister, "I will have my Queen Tsubaki with me."

"Don't leave us out of this, there was a reason onii-sama brought us here." Rias said, "I will have Xenovia and Issei come with me, I can't risk bringing everyone with me as I need someone to hold the fort."

"Rias…" Sona looked at her friend with surprise to which she got a smile in return.

"Can't have you have all the fun Sona, besides maybe I can get my precious Issei stronger."

"Buchou." The brunette looked at his King before having his face pulled into her buxom chest, causing him to grin lecherously, "B-Buchou."

"How soon can we get the portal up?"

"It should be simple as the portal in the ancient temple on the otherside should still work." The Lord of the Underworld said as he stifled a chuckle at the situation Rias put her Pawn in, at least he was happy that Rias found someone she loved very much. "I will have it ready within the hour, during that time you should all prepare for what is to come, the Realm of Ashes is not a place you should underestimate."

**~oOo~**

Clad in a green outfit , Serafall held a sword she all knew too well and looked at it sadly.

"Whose sword was that, onee-sama?" Sona asked her as she walked into the room.

The Leviathan smiled sadly, "It belonged to my late fiancé, unfortunately he died during the civil war. It's not something I want to remember."

"I understand."

"Thank you." she smiled at her and strapped the sword onto the pack, "You all set?"

"Hai, my Queen and Pawn are ready as well." the Sitri heiress said, "Rias has informed me that she is ready as well."

Serafall nodded as she slung the bag over her shoulders, "Good, now let's go get my son back."

**~oOo~**

"I do hope you are successful in your quest, Serafall." Sirzechs said as he gave them a smile, "It would be nice for Millicas to have someone to look up to as an older brother."

"Eh?" Issei tilted his head, "What about me?"

"You're a pervert." Serafall put it bluntly, much to the Red Dragon Emperor's dismay.

"Now then." Sirzechs announced as he raised his hands and summoned a magical circle that surrounded the group, "I will be opening the portal now, good luck to you all."

**~oOo~**

"I think we found our water." Rohn said and sighed in relief as he and his dragon flew into an oasis with water flowing out of an ancient temple. As they approached the middle of the oasis the dragon haulted and growled with Rohn groaning, "Great… a Spiderwasp."

Out in the open a giant insect with large legs and claws was hovering over the water.

"It looks like there's a woman down there!"

"HELP ME!"

"Hang on!" Rohn replied as he used his weapon to tap the dragon's side, signalling her to press on forward and face the giant insect. "We never get insects like these back in Asylia. It must have flown here from the Dark Lands."

The Spiderwasp was about to strike on the woman until its attention was taken by the sudden feeling of fire on its back. The giant insect then screeched at the sight of a dragon coming straight for it.

The Blood Dragon kept firing hot blue and white fire while dodging the acid that was spat out of the Spiderwasp's mouth. Getting close to try and do more damage, the giant insect swung its razor sharp claws, attempting to keep the dragon away.

Rohn and his dragon ducked and rolled, dodging the massive claws that could tear them to pieces while the latter kept breathing her searing hot fire.

"Now's your chance Asylian!" the old woman said as she saw the Spiderwasp turn around to shield itself from the fire.

Rohn saw this and commanded his dragon to get up close and tear the shell off. Unbeknownst to him they were being watched.

**~oOo~**

A bright flash engulfed the area in the oasis' temple, revealing three black haired young women along with a red haired woman flanked by a brown haired young man and a blue haired young woman. "Did it work?" the one with the longest black hair asked them.

"It did." Serafall nodded, "We're in the temple."

***ROAR***

"That roar came from outside." Rias told them, causing all of them to rush up to the exit to see a dragon battling a titan of an insect, "By the Maou, that's insect's huge!"

Xenovia then pointed to the black and red dragon atop the insect's shell, "A real life dragon, not like the one Asia has."

"Someone's actually riding that dragon!" Issei gasped as he pointed to a figure sitting on a saddle strapped to the dragon, "People ride dragons in this world!"

Serafall and Sona gulped, the minute they enter this world they got to see their first dragon, Serafall may have been a few centuries old but even she had never seen a real life-sized dragon, they were mostly sprite dragons as the larger ones had all been sealed into sacred gears.

"We have to go down there, I think I see an old lady in need of help."

**~oOo~**

"That's it Asylian!" the old woman said, "Take it down!"

Rohn jumped off and used his stryker to latch onto the exposed flesh after he tore off the giant's shell. Using the weight of his own body, he fell went down, tearing the flesh of the insect as it wailed in pain. Once that was done his dragon came to get him while he watched the insect crash into the ground and bleed to death.

He landed close to the woman who now was with a group of people he had never seen before, but his need for water was great and immediately rushed to the riverbed while still clutching his wound. He dunked his entire head into the water and sighed in relief at how fresh it was.

**~oOo~**

"Bless you, Asylian." The old woman said as she approached the dragon rider and the dragon as they kept on drinking.

"I never had to kill for a drink of water before." The rider said as Serafall and Sona took a good look at the rider, he had black hair and blue eyes, eyes like Serafall's.

The demon lord widened her eyes when she saw the young man's face, "He looks like father." She whispered to her sister as she started shaking.

"Onee-sama…" Sona held onto her sister to try and prevent her from losing her footing.

"You are more fortunate than many." The old woman said before looking at the dragon with the Burner, "I know that dragon, her name is Nassa, she belonged to General Attak-Kai. What is your name, Asylian?"

"I doubt I can be called Asylia anymore." The Burner said, "But to your question, it's Rohn, my name is Rohn."

His words widened the eyes of Serafall and the others, and before they even knew, Serafall rushed up to him with tears now freely flowing from her eyes, "Rohn, my baby!"

"Huh? GAAAH!" the rider known as Rohn gasped in pain as he was tackled by this beautiful woman, while his prevented him from falling into the ground, he could not help but feel a familiar feeling as he felt her touch, as if he knew this feeling… but from where?

"Oh dear, young lady you must give him space, he is wounded."

"WHAT!?" Serafall gasped as she saw the blood coming out of her son's side, "Who did this to you!?"

"Onee-sama, calm down!" Sona grabbed her sister but found it hard as the older woman struggled.

"NO!" she protested, "I'm not losing my son! Not again!"

Rohn stood there with shock, this extremely beautiful woman who looked younger than she appeared to be proclaimed that she was his mother. The way she acted was as if he was stolen from her. He never knew his parents, he was found as a babe in an orphanage just outside of Asylia. There he grew up as no one wanted to raise him until he was found by Captain Talan of the Sky Guards and taught him how all he knew about dragons and riding.

Could this woman be his mother? She knew his name after all.

"Serafall-sama, please you need to calm down."

Rohn saw that the woman was hyperventilating as she dropped to a miserable state. He noticed her eyes, how much they were like his, he knelt down causing her to twitch in fear. He could tell that she was afraid, afraid of what he might think of her, afraid that he might hate her for not being there.

He had every right to hate her, but he knew he would be no better, for he had committed an even greater sin by killing all those innocent people in Mokai, for killing that mother and her child as they were reduced to ashes by the bombs he dropped on them.

He pulled himself closer to her as he held his now reopened wound from killing the Spidewasp. "I have every right to hate you for not being there." He grunted in pain as he started bleeding again, "But I can't bring myself to hate you, for I am no better, not after the great atrocity I had committed a few days ago."

Serafall then saw the grief stricken look on her son, "W-What are you talking about?"

"The attack on the city." The old woman told them, "So much happened that day, men, women, and children were massacred."

"All in the name of God." Rohn gritted his teeth, "I was told to destroy an armory, my own captain instructed me to start dropping firebombs on the are but after I took a closer look I realized it wasn't an armory, it was a temple filled with people fleeing for their lives!" he angrily punched the ground as tears trickled down his face, "I burnt them alive, I even saw the ashen remains of a mother hold her baby…"

"How horrible." Rias whispered in horror.

"I can't hate you." Rohn said, "I can't-"

"ROHN!" Serafall screamed as she watched him fall the ground with blood escaping from the side of his torso.

"I'm alright."

The old woman rushed to him and was horrified at the sight when she inspected it, "His wound is not only infected, but it reopened after killing the Spiderwasp, we must tend to it or he will die."

"NO!" Serafall cried, "He can't die! I just got him back!"

"We need to heal him." Rias said before gritting her teeth, "I should have brought Asia with me."

Sona reached for her pack and produced a vial, "This will help, but he needs medical attention and we can't heal him out here, it's too dangerous and there could be more of those Spiderwasps as you call them."

"My people have a camp nearby." The old woman told them, "We can tend to his wounds there while you use the salve to stop the bleeding. We are only a few hours away from the camp if we walk."

"We can fly." Sona said as she spread her bat-like wings but was surprised to see that the old woman was unfazed by what she saw. "You're not surprised or scared."

"I have seen many stranger things, child." The old woman said, "What is your name?"

"Sona, Sona Sitri, I'm Rohn's aunt despite being born on the same day. What's yours?"

"My name is Ren, I lead what is left of my people, but enough talk we must get him to my people."

"Lead the way." Serafall said as her motherly instincts kicked in. She helped her son who was in pain into his dragon saddle as he took the reins while clutching his wound.

The dragon growled in agreement as she flapped her wings and flew up into the air with the others following suit with their own ways of flight. Serafall flew close by and made sure that her son was alright. "Rohn…"

"I will be fine." He huskily says, "We can talk later… I am sure you have a lot of questions."

**NA: And there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: really hope this does better… I have no intention of removing this as it is the only one of its kind, really hope it does get more reviews.**

**Yes… Lair did not do well, even with the update of for analog controls, it still did not do well. But the game held a special place in my heart because of its amazing soundtrack and story, it was the only kind of dragon game I liked of its time and I really wished there were more like it, or possibly a remake.**

**Chapter 3: Out of the Ashes**

**Next Day**

Rohn woke up to the sound of people going about their daily lives as he found himself in a bed within a small hut. To his right he found his young looking mother asleep with her head on his bed. His own mother was there with him throughout the entire night.

Mother…

The word itself sounded strange for him…

Never had he thought in his entire life that he would reunite with his mother.

He found his armor kept on an armor rack along with his stryker lying beside it, he sat up to see his entire upper body without a shirt but was bandaged with dry blood staining the strips of cloth. He grunted slightly as some pain was still evident but at least it didn't hurt as much. He then turned to where his mother was leaning on the bed still asleep and smiled a little, it made him happy to know that he had a mother that loved him so.

He reached for her hand that made her eyes flutter, she opened her eyes to see Rohn looking at her, "Good morning."

"R-Rohn?" she asked before widening her eyes, "Rohn!"

"Ah, careful!" he said as he was painfully pulled into a hug.

"S-Sorry!" she cringed and immediately broke the hug and checked his wound, "I forgot."

"It's quite alright… mother."

Serafall immediately froze at the word and looked at him, he stared back with worry evident in his face, worried what she might think.

"I'm sorry, did I say it wrong?"

"N-No, no you didn't." the woman shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, she took a breath as those tears started to trickle down her beautiful face, "It's just…. I never thought I would hear those words, I missed so much of your life. You were only a few minutes old when I thought you died."

"Mother…"

"I had only just given birth when our home was attacked, my sister was also born that day but our enemies immediately went for me first, I tried so hard but giving birth to you had taken its toll on me… I.."

"Say no more mother." He slowly pulled her into a hug, "I understand."

"It's my fault…"

"No it is not… like I told you before… I cannot bring myself to hurt you, I too have my own wrongdoings that I have to make right."

Serafall cried on his shoulder as she returned the hug, "I love you so much, Rohn, my baby boy, I love you so, so much."

Those words… he never thought he would hear those words, "I love too, mother."

**~oOo~**

From outside the hut, Sona was about to go inside when she saw the scene of her nephew/cousin hugging his mother, "Oh well... best leave them be for now."

"His wounds will heal faster than his heart, I fear." Ren said as she walked up to Sona, "But he has a good heart, it is still not too late for him to set things right."

"I still wonder how is it that you weren't surprised by the sight of our wings."

Ren chuckled, "I realized that you are not of this world when you exited the temple, our people, human they may be, have traces of blood from yours, though the history of it has been lost through time, some of us still believed that the temple was a gateway to another world."

Sona nodded, "It is, although personally I thought this world only existed in stories." The bespectacled girl then looked at Rohn's dragon as well as other dragons she was interacting with, "I still can't believe there are real life dragons here, I mean in our world dragons only existed through weapons called sacred gears because of the powers the held."

"There are many mysteries that have yet to be solved." The Mokai elder said, "But I will tell you that dragons are a large part of our culture, for thousands of years our people have coexisted with the dragons, Mokai dragons and Asylian dragons along with our people have always been mortal enemies, it has always been that way."

Sona gulped down, two factions of dragon along with the people fighting for this long, first the three great factions and now this, it seems no matter where you go there was always conflict.

"Our lands are dying…" Ren looked on in sadness at the arid desert, "Volcanoes have been erupting all over, destroying our fertile lands, causing us to resort to raid Asylian grain houses. Asylia after all is one of the last remaining fertile countries."

Sona looked at the woman with understanding. The Mokai were desperate people, raiding storehouses for what food they have so they wouldn't starve. And these volcanoes, she may be a devil but even she knew that she can't allow something like this to happen. If they helped, the Underworld could gain allies, and she could feel it.

The people of this world have extremely high resistance to magic because of their diluted bloodlines, so the stories of some angels, fallen angels, and devils fleeing the old war and travelling to a different world were true after all, and now it proves that they mingled with the humans of this world, creating very magically resistant people. Asylia was obviously influenced by the angels seeing as they were religious.

"Morning everyone." Rohn walked out of the hut wearing his Mokai armor.

"Rohn, how are you feeling?"

"That magic stuff you guys did was pretty interesting, there's still some pain left but it should go away within a few hours."

Sona smiled, "That's good."

"So what should I call you?" the Burner asked his aunt, "We're both the same age and yet you're my mother's younger sister."

The young bespectacled woman stifled a giggle, "Just Sona is fine, technically we're cousins as well, it would be strange to have you call me aunt, I'm not that old."

Rohn chuckled and nodded, "Very well, Sona it is. So where are your other companions?"

" Issei is training with his dragon abilities. Saji on the other hand is back home with my peerage."

"Ah yes, you told me about the sacred gears last night." Rohn said as his eyes had a look of realization, "They have the abilities of really powerful dragons, the kind I thought we're extinct."

"Not extinct, just sealed as the Three Great Factions needed them to be reined in." Sona explained, "They were so powerful that when they clashed in battle that they left nothing in their wake."

He nodded in understanding, "Our history book says there were two very powerful ones, one red and one white, but they disappeared almost fifteen hundred years ago."

"Issei has the red one, Saji has one as well but it isn't nearly as powerful."

Rohn raised his eyebrows, "The red one, how is he so far?"

"Still getting there." Serafall said as she exited the hut with a smile on her face.

"You know onee-sama." Sona began as she gave her older sister a smirk, "You're a lot less annoying when you're all motherly."

Serafall giggled a bit before responding Sona's smirk with a sad smile, "You know that was all an act."

"Yeah…"

Wanting to break the depressing situation his mother and her sister were in, Rohn cleared his throat and smiled at them, "Why don't we get some breakfast?"

**~oOo~**

Around the fire where the group was eating their breakfast, Rohn walked up to his dragon who was already eating her meal, "Morning girl."

The Blood Dragon now identified as Nassa simply gave him an acknowledging growl before returning to her meal.

Rohn sat down and immediately spotted a blonde girl within the group that hadn't been with them when they met, "And who might this newcomer be?"

"This is Asia Argento, she's an amazing healer." Rias said as she introduced her Bishop to him, "Asia, meet Rohn Sitri, Serafall Leviathan's only child."

"Oh!" the young blonde immediately stood up and bowed, "An honor to meet you, Lord Sitri!"

"Please, none of the 'Lord' stuff." Rohn smiled sheepishly, "Just Rohn is fine, I'm not used to the fact that I'm part of nobility, I'm just a soldier."

The blonde nods, "O-Okay…"

"You're so much like your father." Serafall said as she sat down beside her son, "He never really cared about titles, he always insisted that people address in a casual manner. If he could see you now."

"We never knew you had a husband, Serafall-sama." Tsubaki said as she ate her porridge.

"Fiancé actually." She corrected him, "It's not something I like to talk about out in the open, all I can say is that he died during the civil war."

"There are many things that are too painful for us to tell." The Mokai elder said, "But in the end we must press on and endure."

"Hey Rohn." Issei spoke up.

"What is it?"

"How did you get a dragon like that?" Issei asked as he pointed to the Blood Dragon Nassa, "I mean I was told that dragons need to be tamed at a young age."

"She was already tame when she found me in the wilderness." Rohn replied.

"Huh?" all of them minus Ren looked at him in confusion.

"My previous dragon bled to death from a neck wound when we escaped Mokai city after Asylia conquered it." Rohn explained, "We were both badly wounded when my captain, Loden, stabbed me in the back…" he then touched the spot where his wound was, "literally."

Serafall's gaze hardened but continued to listen to her son's tale.

"I don't how long we flew but it was hours, I lost consciousness when my dragon Jensa tried to stay awake, unfortunately she couldn't and drew her last breath when we hit the ground in the desert. I woke to see the body of my lifeless dragon and said my final words to her before venturing out alone. I walked for hours without pause until I heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance. And there a Blood Dragon appeared before me, the same Blood Dragon I saved months earlier when Loden captured her in the name of the Diviner. Loden tried to make her submit but she refused as he forgot one vital part when it comes to being a Burner."

"And what's that?" Xenovia asked him.

Rohn smiled, "A dragon chooses its own master, not the other way around. I owe my life to Nassa, were it not for her, I would have been dead a long time ago."

Serafall looked at the dragon and immediately walked to her, "Thank you, Nassa… you saved my son."

The dragon simply huffed happily, getting a good laugh from the Leviathan.

"Oh that's right, I want you to meet a good friend of mine!" Asia realized before summoning a magical circle, revealing a small blue baby dragon.

"A lightning dragon." Rohn whispered raised his eyes in surprise, "Where did you get such a rare breed?" he walked up and gently let out his hand, "Hello there little one"

Unfortunately the little dragon responded by actually biting him.

"Did not see that coming." The Burner said as he winced at the sudden sting.

Nassa roared at the baby dragon, causing it to hide behind Asia out of fear from a more powerful dragon.

"Easy girl." Rohn ordered, "He's just being protective."

"How did you know Rassei-chan's a male?" Asia asked him, surprised that he knew what gender her dragon was.

"I grew up around dragons." He answered with a chuckle, "It's easy for me to tell which is which."

Serafall went up to her son and nursed his hand, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, not the first time I was bitten by a dragon."

**"ASYLIANS!" **a Mokai guard shouted as he spotted Plains Dragons approaching,** "ASYLIAN BURNERS OVER THE RIDGE!"**

The entire group was alerted at the sight of a squadron of Plains Dragons sending fire down onto the camp.

"Dammit!" Rohn cursed before turning to Ren, "Find cover for your people, I'll do what I can to hold them off! Get out of here!" he told the people, "If the Sky Guard come, everyone is dead! Nassa, we ride!"

The Blood Dragon roared in approval as Rohn chained his stryker right to the saddle, pulling him in. "Rohn!" Serafall tried to call out to him but was too late, her son had already flown up to meet with the enemy. Summoning her wings she flew up and followed her son, she was not going to lose him again.

"Onee-sama!" Sona shouted before turning to the rest, "Get everyone to safety and tend to whoever is wounded, I'll follow them."

Rias nodded and then ordered the rest to do as Sona says.

"It's Rohn!" an Asylian Burner recognized him, "Traitor!"

"I don't want to fight you!" Rohn said as he tried to reason with them.

"This battle is over! Retreat!"

"Rohn!" Serafall flew by him with her sister following behind her, "Are you alright!?"

"We have to follow them!" he told them and pointed to the fleeing squadron of dragons, "They're going to alert their main force!"

Sona nodded, "Lead the way."

Serafall could practically see her fiancé in her son, his bravery and noble personality were evident as he went ahead, wanting to keep him close she too followed them as they pursued the enemy Burners. She watched in awe as her son and his dragon charged the first enemy dragon and battled it out in the air, claws and fire were unleashed as the first dragon went down.

He immediately charged his next target and what he did next surprised the two sisters, he used his stryker and latched onto the enemy dragon as he jumped off and used impaled the rider with his weapon before killing the dragon as well. He then jumped off as the dragon fell and immediately Nassa followed suit and caught him in midair. He wasted no time and took down a third as the Blood Dragon lunged her teeth straight at the enemy dragon's throat while Rohn launched his stryker's chain straight through the Asylian's chest, killing him instantly.

"He's good." Sona commented. "That's some son you have there, onee-sama."

"Oh no." Rohn gritted his teeth as he saw two massive beasts with a caravan of troops in a valley.

"What are those things?" Serafall asked as she stared at the massive gray skinned creatures.

"Warbeasts!" the Leviathan's son said, "We have to take them down!" he then flew low as Nassa unleashed a torrent of blue and white fire, torching a company of Asylian troops alive in one clean swoop. "You two handle the first one, I'll take on the other!"

"Onee-sama, he knows what he's doing." Sona told her sister, "He'll be fine."

"R-Right…"

With her claws, the Blood Dragon tore the weapons platforms atop the Warbeast apart, dodging the hundreds of fire arrows launched at their way. "That's it girl, keep at it!" Rohn said as he launched his stryker, latching onto one of the beast's legs, "HRRRAGH!"

With one strong pull, he caused the massive creature to trip on its side, smashing onto a company of Asylian soldiers down below.

Sona summoned a body of water, causing the enemy soldiers to stop and look at the power being displayed. Using their distraction, Serafall created a massive body of ice and impaled the Warbeast through the heart, killing it instantly.

With their mighty beasts destroyed and most of their Burners shot out of the air by Serafall and her sister, the Asylians decided to retreat, leaving hundreds of their troops dead.

Rohn flew to the side of his mother and aunt as he looked at his aunt/cousin, "Are you alright?"

Sona took a deep breath before nodding, "I'm not really used to killing, I'm used to fighting in regulated battles called Rating Games, not an all about conflict."

"This may sound a bit callous, but it gets easier." He grimly said, "I should know, I'm a soldier after all, it's just-"

"Rohn?" Serafall flew to her son's side and removed his helmet as she placed a hand on his face. She then moved his head, making him look at her as she spotted a tear trickling down his face, "Rohn, what's wrong?"

"I never thought I'd turn my back on my own people."

**NA: And there you have it! Chapter three of this adventure of Burning Skies!**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Oh mah goodness, Serafall's a mother! Wait we already know that… DRAGONS!**

**Chapter 4: Deadman's Basin**

Night had fallen in the desert and the people were returning to their lives after the attack from Asylia this morning. Serafall had sat down with her son after the exhausting battle and brought him some food while he sat there with sadness in her eyes, "Rohn… don't be sad."

"You saved these people, Rohn." Ren said as she too tried to cheer hip up.

"I killed their families," the Burner muttered, "destroyed their homes."

"It's not too late to make things right." The elder said.

"There's no end to this war." he exclaimed, "Our people have been mortal enemies for centuries."

"Mokai and Asylian mean nothing." Ren told him and in extension, Serafall too, "We are the same people – we worship the same god."

Rohn looked to the night sky and saw countless stars shining beautifully, "The Diviner say your people brought the volcanoes upon us."

That made the Mokai Elder snort, "The Diviner is as foolish as he is powerful. Nothing we do will stop the volcanoes, but we can stop the Diviner."

Serafall's son looked at her with disbelief, he stood up and walked to wards the campfire where he was given a good view of the make-shift village, "The Diviner controls all of Asylia. To destroy him would mean all-out war, and these people are barely holding on."

Serafall had to agree on that, she had seen the living conditions of the people and wasn't exactly what she would call good.

"Their spirits are stronger than their bodies." Ren said with a small smile, "Bring them their leader, and you shall see."

"General Atta-Kai is dead."

"But his son still lives." The Elder said, surprising the mother and son, "He is being held in a prison camp outside the city."

**~oOo~**

"A rescue mission?" Sona asked her sister to which she was given a nod in confirmation.

"Mother and I are going to a prison camp just outside Mokai City, the place is a frozen sea so mother's ice powers will definitely help in softening up their defences." He then produced a map from showing the layout of the area, "The rest of you will stay here and hold the fort, this mission should be simple of all things go well."

"Are you sure you don't need us?"

"I know you guys are strong, but we can't risk everyone going there and leaving these people defenseless, they have more dragons than they do riders."

"Very well." Sona nodded, "Good luck."

**~oOo~**

**North of Mokai City**

**Asylian Prison Camp**

Riding at the back of the saddle Serafall pointed to an island in the distance, "Is that it?"

"It is." He groaned, "Ren didn't mention that half of Asylia was guarding this place."

The woman simply gave her son a reassuring smile, "Let's just go find this Koba-Kai and get out of here."

The dragon dropped to a lower altitude as to not be seen, the Leviathan then conjured up her powers and summoned massive spikes of ice, impaling the guard towers as they flew by. The next tower also went down with another icy spike as they flew by. Sneaking up on a squadron of four Asylian Wind Dragons, they quickly picked up speed with Nassa patching onto one of the dragon's necks while Rohn launched his stryker's chain and impaled another Burner, taking out two birds with one stone.

The two other Burners were caught off guard when they felt a sudden coldness in their chests, they looked down to see that they were impaled by large icy spikes that reached down to their dragons necks, killing them instantly.

They had been only reunited for more than a week and already they made an amazing team.

"We need to destroy those ballista towers before we can land." Rohn said as he pointed to the two heavily armed guard towers in the prison camp.

"I can handle the first tower, son." Serafall declared, "You take out the second and then we can handle the people down there."

"Agreed, let's get to it."

Serafall giggled, "It's time for Magical Girl Levia-tan to glitter!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

**~oOo~**

"Snowstorm!" an Asylian burner said as clouds began to gather around the area around the island, "Get clea-AAAGH!"

Without even a warning several dragons were hit by not just a snowstorm, but hail as well. A path was cleared for an incoming dragon that seemed like the storm was making a way for it.

"Incoming Mokai dragon!"

"I can't get clear, the storm won't let me!"

**~oOo~**

"Nice work." Rohn said as he saw the countless dragons falling out of the sky as they got hit by a hailstorm.

"Nothing can stop a magical girl." Serafall said as she puffed up her chest with pride.

"I don't understand what a magical girl is, although nice work with your magic." He was then broke off the conversation as they entered the perimeter, "There are the towers!"

"Leave the first one to me!" Serafall immediately jumped off her son's dragon and fluttered her wings as she summoned more hail and rained down on the ballista emplacements.

Rohn did the same as Nassa unleashed a torrent of flames in a single row, torching the ballistae on the second tower as well as burning the people manning them. The last emplacement was immediately torn off when the Blood Dragon grabbed it using her dragon's strength and threw it at a small Asylian ship.

"Alright girl, let's take care of those guards down there!"

The dragon roared and dived down onto the ground, smashing into a few of the Asylian soldiers as she let out a breath of blue and white fire.

Serafall summoned a gust of icy wind from her hands and froze the soldiers behind her son, causing them to freeze to death.

Both mother and son then got on the ground and immediately went inside to retrieve their target.

**~oOo~**

"He should be here." Rohn led his mother through another corridor as they reached the last row of prison cells, "Koba-Ka-GAH!"

"Rohn!" Serafall gasped and glared at the man behind the cell door, "Let him go!"

"I know you!" Koba-Kai snarled as he held Rohn by the neck, "You killed my father, and butchered my people!"

"I had no hand in your father's death!" Rohn said, "Ren sent us here to free you!"

"You lie!"

"Your people need you, if we wait any longer we'll be sharing the same cell."

Koba-Kai then let him go but still didn't trust him, "Unlock the door, Asylian."

Rohn nodded and smashed the locks with his stryker but as soon as the Mokai got out, Serafall shoved him onto a wall and growled at him.

"Threaten my son again, and you will lose your head."

"Mother!" he immediately went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go before reinforcements arrive."

**~oOo~**

As they reached the desert, Koba-Kai tried to hold it in as he shared a saddle with Rohn. He was deeply angered by the fact that the Asylian was riding Nassa, his father's Blood Dragon.

"This is my father's dragon!"

"We can argue later, what's left of your army awaits you in the desert."

"But you're Asylian!"

"My superiors would disagree."

"YOU are not worthy to command this dragon!"

"I command nothing!" Rohn retorted as his patience thinned, "A dragon chooses its own master."

"Rohn!" Serafall said as she flew next to them, "I see dragons attacking the camp!"

Koba-Kai gasped, "We have to get these people to safety!"

"We can take them over the ridge." Rohn said as he pointed to the hill before he spotted a lone dragon approaching them, "Look out, enemy dragon incoming!"

"That's not an Asylian dragon, it's mine." Koba-Kai said as he recognized the Flame Dragon, "It must have broken loose during the attack."

"I'll take you close." The son of the Leviathan said as he positioned his dragon to fly over the Flame Dragon, "Get ready to jump."

"Are you sure you have the stomach to kill your own?" the Mokai general asked him before jumping down into his dragon.

Serafall flew close to her son before growling, "Ungrateful little-"

"Not now mother, we have to get these people over that ridge, I'll clear the path leading up to the hill, go find Sona and the others."

"Will you be alright on your own?"

"I will, mother." He nodded, "Go and help Sona and the others."

"Alright, be careful my son!"

"I will." He said as he watched his mother fly down and join the others, "Alright girl, we have some Asylians to kill. Let's go clear that slope!"

The dragon let out a roar and immediately sped down and unleashed a torrent of flame onto a row of Asylian archers, torching them alive as their screams of agony reached the ears of their comrades.

"Mokai burner!" an Asylian screamed as he looked at the Blood Dragon "Take him out!"

"You surprise me, Asylian." Koba-Kai said as he flew by Rohn, taking out an Asylian burner in the process.

Rohn ignored that jibe and instead reported in, "The path is clear, get your people to safety now!"

Koba-Kai nodded and immediately flew over his people, "We can't hold the line any longer, fall back to higher ground!"

Rohn immediately flew up once more and had his dragon's teeth latch on to an enemy dragon. "Sona!"

"Rohn!" his aunt sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"I need you and the others to prevent the Asylian army from getting onto the slope."

"We can do that." Rias nodded as she unleashed a torrent of energy at the enemy soldiers. "Issei, Xenovia!"

"Hai, Buchou!" both of them nodded as they summoned their swords.

"Ascalon!" the brunette roared as his left arm turned into red armor with a blade sticking out of it. He swung his blade, cutting down a few Asylian soldiers but not before shedding tears, as he had realized he was taking lives… in his eyes he had become a murderer.

Serafall who was still in the air just killed a Warbeast before her eyes widened in horror, a fleet of Asylian ships just arrived over the ridge and began launching flaming rocks from their catapults, raining down on the hill.

"Dammit!" Rohn cursed.

"The Asylian navy, we're done for." Koba-Kai wailed in despair.

"Not yet!" Rohn said in defiance as he started his attack run on the enemy ships. Wooden ships were no match against the fire of a dragon, and one by one they sank.

"There are too many ships coming in!" Koba-Kai said as he destroyed his tenth ship but then he pointed into the sky as a large flying creature carrying a payload of bombs flew in, "MANTA!"

"They're dropping bombs on us!" Ren shouted, "Take out that manta before it kills us all!"

Serafall immediately responded by launching volley of large icicles at the flying creature, wounding it as it cried out in pain.

Rohn's dragon slammed her teeth onto one of the manta's face, biting it as blood started to spray out, drenching the dragon and her rider with red liquid. Koba-Kai followed suit and fired a volley of fire at the flying creature as more blood started spraying out of its side.

"Get clear, it's going down!" Rohn roared as he and his dragon got out of the way and watched the manta crash onto the dam, "That manta weakened the dam."

"If we can destroy the dam, we can destroy the Asylian army in one fell swoop!" Sona said as her tactical mind started kicking in, "Destroy those vital points on the dam and that should do it!"

Both dragon riders then reached the dam while Serafall provided them cover, destroying the catapult volleys and arrows aimed at them. Once the dragons were in place and latched onto the bracers, Rohn nodded, "On three! One, two…"

"THREE!" the Mokai roared as both dragons did the same and pulled with all their might.

"HURRY!" Rias shouted as a massive wave of Asylian soldiers with a dozen massive warbeasts and rhinos were about to charge the hill.

"Come on girl!" Rohn shouted at his dragon.

The dragons roared as the dam started to crack, and with one last pull, the dam broke loose, unleashing water as it pulled the remaining Asylian ships in.

"Retreat! Flee for your lives!" An Asylian commander screamed as the massive wave of water came at them in full force, instantly killing any soldier it touched. The Asylian army then tried to flee but the water was just too fast for them, everyone down in the valley immediately drowned as the water hit them.

Up in the hill the Mokai people cheered as they had won this day.

Rohn and Koba-Kai then landed just a few metres from the people and in an instant, Rohn was tackled by a fierce hug from his mother.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" the Leviathan said as she tightened her hold on him, ignoring the fact that he was still drenched in Manta blood.

The Mokai general laughed, "I can't believe she's your mother, she looks young enough to be your sister." Seeing the waters calm he stared at the carnage and whistled, "That's one way to win a battle."

Rohn got up with Serafall still hugging him and looked at the massive pile of ships, some of them damaged but still intact as they fell through the dam, "Looks like we found our navy."

"You may be useful after all, Asylian." Koba-Kai chuckled, "It's time to turn the tide."

"About that." Rohn said, "I'm not even actually Asylian."

"What?"

"He speaks the truth, Koba-Kai." Ren said.

"Elder Ren!" the general ran up to her and bowed, "I am glad that you are safe."

"As am I, Koba-Kai."

He then looked at the people with Rohn before returning to face elderly woman, "What do you mean that he isn't Asylian?"

"He was not born on Asylia." The elder said as she explained to him, "Rohn, his mother, and the others with us that helped us are from the world beyond."

"The world beyond?" Koba-Kai whispered before his eyes widened, "But those are just stories you told me when I was a child!"

"These people including Rohn are immortal beings from that world, they were originally sent here to help Serafall get her son back as he was taken from her at birth." A look of sadness engulfed Serafall's face but then Rohn wrapped his arms around her in a hug to comfort her, "But now it seems they are here to help us."

Koba-Kai immediately turned around and faced Rohn, bowing to him as he did so, "Forgive me Rohn…"

"Think nothing of it, Koba-Kai." He said, "But I did have a hand in attacking your people in Mokai City, I only wish to atone for that sin. In the end I was nothing a but a pawn in the Diviner's plans, if you wish to avenge your father's murder, it is a man by the name of Loden you should seek, he was the one who killed your father and one of the Guardians in order to continue this pointless war."

"_Loden_." Koba-Kai whispered as he spoke the name with venom, "He now leads the Sky Guards."

"And is most likely the Diviner's right hand man." Sona deduced, "Oh hello, I am Sona Sitri, the younger sister of Rohn's mother, even though Rohn and I are the same age, I am technically his aunt."

Koba-Kai bowed to her as well, "We have much to do, my people will begin salvaging the ships!"

"General!" A Mokai soldier came rushing in, "A scout from one of our army remnants has just arrived, he will be returning to them tomorrow and deliver word of our victory against the Asylians this day."

Koba-Kai nodded, pleased of this outcome, "Good, order the man to have the Asylian ships immediately salvaged, have rafts built and retrieve whatever supplies you can find within the water."

"At once general!" The soldier nodded in response and immediately went his way to issue the orders.

"We're going to have to prepare for an assault on Mokai City." Rohn said, "I'm sure you already knew that."

"I did." Koba-Kai, "Nodded, like I said earlier, it's time to turn the tide and end this war once and for all."

**~oOo~**

At night, Asia was busy tending to some wounded soldiers with her healing powers, getting amazed looks from the soldiers themselves as they watched her hands glow a bright green.

Rohn sat down on a campfire beside his mother as they ate dinner together when Serafall reached for her pack and retrieved the sword, "Rohn, I want you to have this…"

"But isn't this…"

"Your father would have wanted you to have it." She said as she unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beautifully crafted silver-colored katana. The blade was long as he unsheathed the blade from its black scabbard, revealing many intricate ornaments carved onto the blade, but the most notable was a relief of a dragon on the endpoint of the hilt. Its scabbard was made of high quality wood that had a sageo tied to it.

"It's beautiful…"

"Your father was a wonderful man, although he can be a bit strict at times and maybe uptight to most people, he was brave, noble, and I loved him with all my heart." She said as she smiled sadly, "I always thought he was invincible, how he was so strong whenever I saw him fight, he was a force of nature but in the end I watched him…" she then started to tear up, "I watched him die, protecting me when I was still pregnant with you, I wanted to fight alongside him but I knew couldn't' risk hurting you."

Rohn for once in his life did what a child would do and placed his head on her shoulder, though childish it may be, it felt good.

She then placed a hand on his left cheek and traced it, "You have his smile… if only he could see you now, how proud he would be of what you have accomplished."

"What was the blade called?" he asked as he sheathed the sword back into its scabbard.

Serafall smiled as she wiped her tears away, "The Yamato…"

**NA: So… since you all know the name of the sword, you all probably know who owned it.**

**So in the game, Koba-Kai died in the end, do you guys want him to live after this war ends? Let me know in the review page.**

**See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Mokai City**

Issei sat by the bonfire during the night as he could not stop staring at his shaking hands. To everyone's surprise he had secluded himself into the far side of the new encampment on the hill.

"You do not seem like yourself."

The brunette looked up to see General Koba-Kai approach him with a concerned look, he walked up to him and sat down with a bowl of food as he set it beside him.

"Something is on your mind, everyone could tell."

"I can't stop seeing the faces of the people I killed." Issei muttered as he kept on looking on his hands, "I can still see the blood on my hands."

Koba-Kai then placed a hand on his shoulder, "It never is easy when you kill for the first time, but you must stay strong, your dear friend Rias seems to love you very much, you must be strong not only for you, but for everyone that cares about you."

"Will it ever get easier?"

"Unfortunately… yes, yes it will." He nodded grimly, "All you can do is hold on to what's dear to you, I may hate my enemy from time to time, but I do not enjoy killing. For if I start to enjoy it, I have become a monster."

That made the brunette shudder, "I don't want to become a monster."

"Then don't…"

**~oOo~**

**Next morning**

Rohn had gone to the stables to tend to his Blood Dragon Nassa, it had only been days since they had met and now they are already an effective fighting force. He loaded the basin of meat for her and immediately sat down beside his mother and cousin but not before looking at Rias who had a sad look on his face, "How's Issei?"

"He still hasn't come to."

"Give him time, Rias." He said, "I know what it was like when I got my first kill, I couldn't leave my room for a week, I will only tell you this, Issei won't be the same after this. One all of this is over, he will never be the same, all you need to do is still remember that you love him."

"Of course I love him!" Rias declared as her cheeks heated. "I just… it's only been a few days and now we got thrust into a war."

"A war that will affect both worlds." Serafall said, "If this Diviner is as powerful as they all say, who's to stop him from finding the portal to our world? These people human they may be in some areas, have high resistance to magic no to mention they live for a VERY long time. We can't allow this Diviner to have his way."

"Agreed." Sona said with a nod as Tsubaki nodded as well.

**~oOo~**

A few hours had passed and Rias had entered the small hut where Issei and her were staying. She brought a tray of food for him and placed it on the table as she sat down beside him. "Issei…"

"I'm really pathetic aren't I, Buchou?"

"Don't say that." The Gremory heiress said as she placed a hand on her cheek and made him look at her, she could see the bags under his eyes and realized he hadn't slept at all last night.

"I can't sleep… if I did I'll just see their faces again."

"You saved a lot of lives yesterday Issei, you helped us hold off their forces so that the people could escape."

"I still see blood on my hands."

"I'm here Issei." Rias then pulled him into a gentle hug, "I know you won't be the same after this but I will still love you all the same."

**~oOo~**

Rohn had already begun training in using his father's sword under the tutelage of his own mother as the style of swordsmanship was far different than what he was taught. It was a style called Iaido where the user would draw one's sword with lightning speed. It was an exhilarating feeling for him as he could truly feel the weight of the sword.

While he was no master swordsman like his father as his mother had told him about, he was a quick learner, although once this war is over he will get proper training from the Underworld's best swordsmen. Serafall then watched as her son swung his sword, "Not exactly like that Rohn, but at least you're grasping the principle of wielding a katana."

"It's so much more different compared to wielding a normal sword." He said as he sheathed the Yamato back into its scabbard, "I mean both Asylia and Mokai use single edged swords, but the styles are so different."

"You'll get there, Rohn." She said as she placed a hand on her son's, "Once this war is over and we get home, I can arrange for someone to train you properly."

"I just hope that I don't get treated like royalty, I'm not used to that."

"Oh don't worry, Rohn." The mother giggled, "It's not that bad."

The Burner could only groan in response, "Very reassuring of you, mother.

She could only giggle once more at his response, "Just like your father."

**~oOo~**

**A few days later**

It had been half a week since the battle of what has been now called Deadma's Basin, and a good number of Mokai soldiers had arrived to meet their new leader Koba-Kai. Within the largest ship that is now docked into the makeshift port, the many commanders along with Rohn, Serafall and Sona were now discussing their plans in retaking Mokai City.

"I will lead our troops against the main gates and draw out the guards." Rohn said as he pointed his finger on the map of the city, "Have your men ready when I give the signal."

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Koba-Kai asked as he looked skeptical.

"It has to, it's our only chance." He then started laying out his plans as he moved the pieces representing them and the Asylians, "The key will be to trick to the garrison commander into sending the Asylian troops through the main gate. Once he empties the city to meet our troops head on, we'll close the gate and destroy the chains on those siege locks, trapping them outside."

Sona nodded as she continued on with the plan as she placed small ship pieces on the part of the map where it represented water, "At the same time, our ships flying Asylian colours will slip past the see gates from behind, at that point Rohn will signal the navy to start the next attack."

"At the front, you and the rest of our Burners will rain fire on the enemy troops while our siege engines will do the same. Once the city empties, have our troops fall back and concentrate on hitting them from afar, once the gate closes and we destroy the chains, I will light the signal for our ships to attack."

"Leaving no room for the Asylians to escape." Koba-Kai nodded, "I like it."

"Let's just pray that it works, this plan is our only chance."

**~oOo~**

Rias along with Issei, Asia, and Xenovia watched in amazement as thousands of Mokai soldiers marched in from lands unknown, it seems that many of them went into hiding after Mokai City fell into the hands of the Asylians.

"We march tonight." Rohn said as he walked in with his mother and cousin, "Tomorrow we will be at the gates of Mokai City, tomorrow we help the Mokai take back what is theirs." He then looked at the wielder of Ddraig, "I know it is hard for you, but think of the many lives you will be saving."

"Hai."

**~oOo~**

**Mokai City**

**Next day**

"Mokai! The Mokai are here!"

"What!?" the garrison commander gasped as he looked through the telescope to see thousands of soldiers bearing Mokai colors are marching towards the front gate, "Mobilize the troops, do not let them set foot in this city! Destroy these heathens!"

At his orders a thousand Asylian soldiers marched out of the gates with great fervor.

High above the skies Rohn led a contingency of four other burners with him and immediately rained down on the Asylian troops. "Begin the first wave of attacks, catapults, begin firing!"

At Rohn's signal, catapults begun releasing rocks coated with fire, raining down on the ill prepared Asylian garrison, while the archers did the same with their fiery arrows.

Up at the front line, Xenovia led a company of Mokai soldiers as she brandished her sword Durandal and cut her way through a dozen Asylian soldiers. Amazed by her strength and prowess, morale around her went up as the soldiers followed her into battle.

Issei was faring well for the most part as he charged towards the front and summoned his sword, slicing the many enemies in front of him in half, "I need to help the Mokai, I need to help the Mokai!"

Out in the back Sona was leading the ground troops with her tactical mind, conserving troops as they won't become lambs for the slaughter. Since this was a siege battle she mostly used ranged attacks from catapults and archers while the frontline troops would hold the enemy soldiers off.

"Enemy reinforcements!" a soldier announced as he pointed to the gate opening, letting out another battalion of garrison troops along with three rhinos.

"The enemy commander took the bait!" Rohn announced "Burners! Take out those rhinos, I'll go for the gate!"

Dodging the many volleys of arrows aimed at them, Rohn and Nassa charged their way towards the gate and immediately latched onto the chains, "Come on girl, let's trap them outside!"

The dragon roared in agreement and pulled the chains with all her might, snapping them in half as the gate locks engaged. "We've done it!"

In an instant Sona realized at what had just happened and immediately launched a flair up into the air.

**~oOo~**

A Mokai naval commander spotted something up into the air as their ships had just entered the port, "There's the signal, let fly our Mokai colours! Take back what is ours!"

Serafall who was in one of the ships nodded and ordered the men to fire.

The Asylian garrison at the port was caught off guard as they saw their own ships fire at them, instantly destroying their ballista and catapult emplacements, causing widespread panic. They were powerless as they could only watch as their own ships now carrying Mokai colors sink the other ships, none of them could have expected a full scale attack from a defeated enemy.

"Somebody get on those ballistae!"

"We can't!" An Asylian screamed in panic, "They're all gone!"

"Do something!"

"Sir, more enemy dragons incoming!" An Asylian archer said as he pointed to the sky, "They're everywhere!"

"THEN SHOOT EVERYWHERE!"

**~oOo~**

Another signal then popped up in the air.

"There's our signal!" Koba-Kai said as he raised his stryker, "Take back what is ours!"

The other Mokai Burners roared and followed their leader down. Joining Rohn and the others as a squadron of Asylian Burners entered the fray to try and prevent their hold on Mokai City.

"Looks like you could use some help." The Mokai general said in a mocking tone as he flew in and engaged the enemy dragons.

Rohn chuckled as he did so as well, his dragon already grabbing hold of the Asylian dragon's throat, "Take out their dragons and the city is ours!"

The battle in the sky was fierce, Mokai ships now concentrated their ballistae on the enemy dragons. Rohn then set his sights on another Burner as he launched his stryker chains, causing him to jump off his dragon and stab the enemy rider with the sharp end of his weapon. He shoved the now dead Asylian rider off and stabbed the dragon's vital spot, causing it to roar in pain before blacking out. Seeing this, Rohn quickly jumped off with Nassa catching him in midair.

The battle went on for another hour with Rohn scoring at least six dragon kills in this one battle, "Damn I'm good!"

"They're retreating!" Koba-Kai announced as the Asylian soldiers trapped outside were all killed with only few dozen surrendering while the Asylian Burners fled the battle, "The cowards are fleeing!"

"Mokai City is ours!" Rohn roared, earning cheers from the many Mokai Burners and soldiers on the ground, "Koba-Kai, welcome home!"

**~oOo~**

**A few hours later**

Down on the ground in central building of the city, Kobai-Kai looked out into the ocean, watching the sun set.

Asia had already begun tending the wounds of the many soldiers and to everyone's delight, also helped a woman give birth to a healthy baby girl.

Rohn smiled at the scene before walking up to his friend, "You should be celebrating with your people."

"We lost many lives this day." The general said in a somber tone.

"But because of it…" Rohn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Many more were saved, and a child was born as well."

**"ASYLIANS!"**

Serafall, Rias, Sona and the others rushed up to Rohn and the Mokai general to see six Plains Dragons fast approaching the city, but Rohn knew something was wrong, "Wait."

"Archers!" Kobai-Kai barked, "Hold! Rohn, what is it?"

"That's Jevon, my best friend."

"Rohn, wait!" Serafall called out to her son as she watched him rush downstairs to meet with Asylian Burners.

**~oOo~**

Down on the landing grounds a young Asylian rider with black hair met with Rohn, "Jevin, what happened?"

"Guardians are dead." The Asylian answered, "Executed."

A collective gasp was heard among the many Mokai soldiers and civilians as they heard him answer.

"What!?"

"Diviner's orders."

"And the Burners?" Rohn asked him as he was already thinking the worst.

Jevon looked at him with a grim expression, "Those who wouldn't vow their allegiance to the Diviner were sent to the Maelstrom Prison."

"The Maelstrom Prison." One of the Mokai whispered as the devils heard this, "They got sent to that hellhole?"

"No one ever gets out of there alive…"

"The Diviner's gone insane."

"We fled before they could find us." Jevon finished with a sigh, "We were lucky to have made it out alive, we were luckier to have found you."

"You will be safe here." Kobai-Kai said as he was glad to have found more allies.

"No one is safe here!" Jevon retorted, "The Diviner is planning to annihilate your people!"

"That's horrible!" Asia gasped as did the rest.

"He's building a massive army as we speak." The Asylian turncoat informed them, "They even tamed Bull Dragons from the Dark Lands! I've seen them with my own eyes!"

"Bull Dragons…" Rohn whispered in horror, "How the hell did they tame those monsters?"

Sona could tell that these breed of dragons were bad news, she needed to know more if she was going to devise a strategy.

Koba-Kai who remained silent leaned onto the stone railing of the balcony, bearing a look of disbelief.

Rohn walked up to him, "We need to take the fight to them, before they're too strong."

The Mokai leader nodded, "Let them have tonight, tomorrow we march on Asylia."

**~oOo~**

As night fell the city was met with a fresh shipment of supplies, courtesy of the Gremory family as supplies were shipped in by the thousands through the portal in the oasis temple. The people rejoiced as they had reclaimed their home. Up a hill in a home gifted to Serafall and her family as thanks for helping the Mokai reclaim their home, the devils at their dinner as they discussed today's events.

"So you're telling me she's your mother?" Jevon asked as he looked at Serafall, "She looks young enough to be your sister!"

"Why thank you Jevon." The Leviathan giggled, "But yes, I'm his long lost mother, he was taken away from me at birth. I have so much to make up for him."

"Well, at least we're back together." Rohn said before making a grim look, "Bull Dragons… they actually tamed Bull Dragons from the Dark Lands."

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it myself." Jevon replied.

Sona grabbed a book of every recorded dragon in this world and found the page where it showed a giant gorilla looking dragon, "They're big…"

"Two to three times bigger than any dragon we have." Jevon said, "Those things are monsters, I hear they can throw a rock farther than any catapult."

Rohn then got a map of the Maelstrom and showed it to everyone, "First we have to storm the Maelstrom Prison and free our Burners."

"It's not going to be easy, Rohn."

"It never is, Jevon." Rohn said, "It never is."

He then smiled at Issei who was happily talking to Rias, and to the others' surprise, he wasn't being perverted. "You did good today Issei."

"Thank you, Rohn."

"You saved a lot of lives today, and you helped these people reclaim their home."

Issei then had a look of sadness as he looked out the window, "When do you think all of this will be over?"

"Soon… very soon."

**NA: Issei is changing, and yes he will have some slight cases of PTSD later on… it's normal for anyone really.**

**We will be marching on Asylia very soon! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: And here we are once again in the wonderful world of dragons and everything dragon.**

**A bit of a notice, this chapter will be shorter because this mission in the game was VERY short, and I am doing the chapters for this arc by the mission.**

**So I apologize in advance**

**Chapter 6: The Bridge and the Maelstrom**

"No, absolutely not!" Serafall shook her head vigorously as she heard her son's words. "NO!"

"Mother…" Rohn looked at her, "I need you to go with the rest of the army while we rescue the burners."

"I am coming with you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She stubbornly said, "Sona and the others are more than enough to handle the rest, they can take care of themselves, it's you I am worried about."

"Just let her Rohn." Jevon said, "At least now I know where you got your stubbornness."

Rohn sighed and saw Koba-Kai chuckling, much to his dismay, "Fine… you can come."

**~oOo~**

"While Koba-Kai, me and the other burners Jevon brought in will attack the Maelstrom Prison, the rest of you will head for the Bridge of the Ancients and secure it, that bridge is the only way for our army to get into the next continent." Rohn said as he went over the plan with the rest. "Expect them to deploy Bull Dragons, so act accordingly and hit them from afar, do not risk getting up close, the rest of the our Burners will be with the army, so you shouldn't have any problems."

"Since this is a major area, we should be expecting the entire Asylian Navy." Sona said, "They will most likely do so if it means preventing us from crossing the bridge."

"So after this will be the end of the war." Rias said as she cupped her chin in a thinking pose.

"Let's hope so."

**~oOo~**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rohn?!" Jevon shouted as they approached the Maelstrom Prison with the wind barely keeping them balanced.

"We need to get our Burners back!"

"The wind is blowing all over the place!" one of the Asylian defectors said.

"This is now wind!" Rohn shook his head as he pointed to the massive cyclone in the center with rocks floating all around it, the sight itself made Serafall look at it in awe, "It's the Maelstrom."

"Well…" Jevon rolled his eyes, "that makes me feel a lot better."

"We need to take out those generators." Rohn pointed to the three large buildings each on a floating rock with a large energy chain connected to the floating fortress, "They control the gates. We need to finish this before reinforcements arrive."

With that the eight dragons and the Leviathan separated and went to work as a squadron of Asylian dragons were flying towards them.

**~oOo~**

**Bridge of the Ancients**

Aboard a Manta, the devils led by Sona and Rias were now nearing the bridge as the former had just ordered the burners to take out the Asylian outposts ahead of them so that they won't sound the alarm once the reach the bridge. "Our ships will proceed straight for the bridge and engage the possible Asylian fleet while we handle the air, our ground troops will do the same with our Warbeasts and their artillery, if this goes well we'll be done by the end of the day."

The Mokai commanders nodded and proceeded to join their respective units, "How are the outposts?"

"First one has just been taken out." A Mokai soldier in the observation said as he looked through the telescope, "Our Burners are already proceeding with then next outposts, so far only a couple of enemy Wind Dragons, but nothing too serious. No sign of any Bull Dragons though."

"They could have been alerted and have been sent to the Maelstrom Prison, this is a two pronged attack after all." Sona deduced with her tactical brilliance, "Keep an eye out, I don't want any surprises."

"Aye ma'am!"

**~oOo~**

Down on the ground with the troops Issei and Xenovia were marching as their catapults had already begun bombarding the nearest outposts with flaming rocks while their Burners did the same. Warbeasts at the middle fired their ballistae and catapults as the frontline troops engaged what little resistance were in outposts.

"This is too easy." Issei whispered, even someone like him would know that something was wrong.

Xenovia nodded, "They're holding back, they're all waiting for us at the bridge, I can feel it. EVERYONE KEEP AN EYE OPEN! Someone get a messenger to Sona-sama!"

**~oOo~**

"Outposts are poorly defended, just as we suspected." Rias said as she looked at the troops marching towards the bridge.

Sona furrowed her brows as she looked at the ridge that prevented them from seeing the bridge, "We need eyes on that bridge, and we need it now. Have our scouts on the ground get on that ridge but make sure they don't reveal themselves. I wonder how onee-sama and Rohn are doing?"

**~oOo~**

**Maelstrom Prison**

"Last generator is down!" Jevon said as he just destroyed the last one. But as soon as the Burners in the prison tried to escape, they were gunned down by the massive cannon on the fortress.

"We need to destroy that cannon or our burners won't be able to get out!" Rohn ordered as he shot down another dragon with Nassa biting onto the neck of her enemy.

"Say no more!" Serafall summoned a massive icicle and launched it towards the large cannon and impaled it. "Get those burners to the stables, now!"

"You had a second chance, Rohn!" a voice stormed through the battle as a rider entered the fray atop a massive Bull Dragon, "And you spent it foolishly!"

"Loden…" Jevon said, getting widened eyes of rage from his best friend's mother.

"You…" Serafall growled.

"He's mine." Rohn said with a snarl, "Traitor, we were brothers Loden!"

"We have to make sacrifices for what is right." the Sky Guard captain snorted. "I can't let these men escape, Rohn. I'll see them dead before that happens." He then had his large dragon toss a floating rock at the prison where the Burners were now making their escape.

"Loden is throwing boulders at the men!"

"I'll handle the boulders!" Serafall said as she used her magic to divert their course, "Son, take him down."

"With pleasure." The son of the Leviathan nodded and made his way towards his former captain. Immediately he engaged the Asylian in a brawl as their dragons slashed and breathed fire at each other.

Nassa skillfully avoided the heavy claws of the Bull Dragon whilst doing damage onto him, breathing fire and using her sharp claws to tear out her enemy's chest. The enemy dragon screamed in pain as the Blood Dragon kept on slashing her way.

Loden then broke off the engagement and tried to fight from afar but since the Bull Dragon was larger, it was slower than the more nimble Blood Dragon.

"AAH!" Loden roared as he dived down to make his escape, he knew he was outmatched, "You might have won the battle Rohn, but not the war!"

Rohn then jumped off from his dragon with the Yamato in hand and dove straight for Loden, he felt power surge through his body as he grasped the hilt of his father's sword, and Serafall saw this as well.

"Rohn!" Serafall gasped as she saw her son's body glow a bright blue, "It can't be…"

**~oOo~**

**Bridge of the Ancients**

**Command Manta**

"Scouts have reported a large number of ships hiding beneath the bridge." The lookout said as he watched the blinking in patterns from the ground, "It's confirmed, the Asylians brought their entire navy. They have also spotted Bull Dragons, my God they're huge!"

"How did they even manage to tame those beasts?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We can think about that later." Sona said as she looked at the map, "Have two Burners on each Bull Dragon, one up close and one from afar, use teamwork to take them out. Mantas and our ships will engage the Asylian Navy while our ground forces will engage the enemy soldiers with our catapults bombarding both the enemy ships and their defensive emplacements. Victory is close!"

**~oOo~**

Serafall watched with awe and pride as tears welled up in her eyes, her son had finally unlocked his powers, powers inherited from the love of her life.

"Koba-Kai, Jevon!" Rohn said as he dove down for Loden, "Take care of the prisoners!"

As he got closer, Rohn launched the chains from his stryker but not before Loden noticing him and commanding his dragon to turn. Instead of latching onto the dragon's back, it grabbed onto the harness of the saddle. Using his own body weight, he swung his way around where Loden couldn't see him, and before the Asylian knew it, he stared down straight into Rohn's stryker as found himself impaled through the neck.

Rohn unsheathed his father's sword as it now glowed with power, and with one fell swoop, he unleashed a blast of energy shaped into a blade and sliced both Loden and the Bull Dragon in half.

Nassa was close by and watched as her master jumped back onto the saddle, watching her master's enemy plummet down into the abyss. "See you in the afterlife, Loden. May the Dragon Lords show you mercy."

"That's done it!" Koba-Kai cheered as the Maelstrom Prison exploded into a ball of inferno with hundreds of riders escaping, "The riders are free!"

"Make for the Bridge of the Ancients!" Rohn ordered, "We have to support our troops! Mother what is it?"

Serafall just wiped her tears as she sat on the saddle with her son, "I'm just proud, your father would be too."

"What was that, mother? I felt power surge into me, I felt like I was changing forms."

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to help Sona."

**~oOo~**

**Bridge of the Ancients**

Xenovia and Issei cut their way through the dozens of soldiers blocking their way, while the Asylian Navy was getting hammered, their air forces were not faring any better as the Bull Dragons were easily killing their dragons one by one, Sona did her best in protecting the Manta fleet with her water magic but she could not defend their dragons.

"Looks like you guys need some help!"

"Rohn!" Sona sighed in relief as a Blood Dragon flanked by a hundred dragons came in and swooped down on the Bull Dragons.

"Thank the Maou." Rias sighed in relief as well as she used her magic to shoot down any nearby enemy dragon.

"Drive them back!" Rohn roared as he raised his stryker high and pointed it down on the enemy. "Onwards to Asylia!"

**~oOo~**

They had won this day, with the bridge theirs and the Asylian Navy destroyed, it is clear waters towards Asylia. At the edge of the bridge, the army had made camp with their ships moored so that they could rest, for tomorrow they will march onwards towards Asylia.

"You command troops well."

Sona turned around to see Koba-Kai approaching her with a bowl of food and a mug of water, "Oh… thank you."

"My men say that you are a brilliant commander, I wish I had more men like you, your tactical brilliance had saved many of my men's lives."

Sona blushed at the compliment and gratefully took the bowl and mug, "I've always enjoyed tactical games when I was younger, I just never thought I would use those skills in war."

"There are many things that we do not like." The Mokai General said in sadness, "But I do thank you for what you have done for us, you and your family, thank you."

"It has been my pleasure, Koba-Kai." The bespectacled Sitri heiress said with a smile.

"Once this is all over, would you like to join me for some fine Mokai cuisine back home?"

"I would love to." She said, "And maybe perhaps I can show you what my world is like."

"You honor me."

**NA: And done! Next chapter, we march onto Asylia! Down with the Diviner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: And here we are once more! Enjoy!**

**The battle of Asylia will be a short one as the Diviner had pretty much exhausted his troops at the Bridge of the Ancients.**

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home**

Carnage was everywhere, fire was brought down as the beautiful city of Asylia was now a battleground. What was left of the Diviner's forces now held up in the city as the Mokai army mixed with Asylian defectors marched towards the city with ships bringing fire upon it.

"Since the divide, our people have lived as enemies." Rohn announced as he and his dragon flew alongside hundreds of other dragon riders. "Sworn to destroy each other. But today, we fight as one! As brethren, united against a common evil! If the Diviner and his followers are not destroyed in Asylia, their plague will consume us all! Onwards, brothers and sisters, onwards to victory!"

Everyone cheered as their army broke through the gates, granting them passage to the main city as their ships fired their long range catapults.

"Koba-Kai!" Rohn pointed to the massive tower at the center of the city, "That's the Diviner's tower!"

"Today the Diviner pays for his sins!" the Mokai general shouted, "Take out those cannons!"

Rohn and Koba-Kai then dove straight down with a squadron of dragons as the defensive cannons were firing at their Mantas. "Burn out those cannons before it's too late!"

The son of the Leviathan then charged as his dragon latched onto one of the cannons and ripped right off the emplacement, using the massive cannon, the dragon threw it right at the next one, destroying them both. "That's two down!"

"All of them are down!" Serafall said as she impaled the last one with her ice. But when they thought victory was achieved, a rumbling was heard from the mountains as magma started spewing. "Volcano!"

"We need to divert the flow of the magma or the city will be destroyed!" Rohn shouted out, "We can use the bombs from our Mantas!"

Koba-Kai and Jevin wasted no time in grabbing the bombs and immediately started hitting the areas where the magma was coming from, but all of them noticed that the Diviner's tower was taking a hit from the hail of hot magma. Minutes had passed and the magma was still hailing down from the volcano as the Burners were doing their best to divert the flow from the city.

"Rohn, we can take it from here!" Jevin said, "You and Koba-Kai should go for the Diviner."

"Alright!" Rohn nodded and told his dragon to fly straight for the tower.

"Witness the fate of those who defy God!" Roared the Diviner as he ordered a ballista to fire, hitting Koba-Kai and causing him to plummet down with his dragon.

"I'm hit!" the Mokai general said as he and his lifeless dragon went down, "You have to finish this Rohn!"

"Koba-Kai!" Sona screamed from the command Manta and immediately jumped out and flew straight for him.

"All troops, fire on the Diviner's tower!" Rohn ordered and as soon as he gave the order, the Mantas started their bombing run on the building while the ships and Burners unleashed fire. Rohn grabbed another bomb from the Manta and threw it as well, causing the large tower to buckle and crack with the Diviner at the top, cursing all the Asylian defectors and 'heathen' Mokai.

The Diviner then lost his footing and plummeted straight down onto the rocks, Issei watched and flinched as he watched the holy man's body slam into the rocks below, with his entire body turning into popped sausage, finally ending his life.

"Magma flow has been diverted!" Jevin announced, "The Diviner is dead, victory is ours!"

**~oOo~**

Down in a ruined building, Sona was tending to Koba-Kai's wound with Rohn just following behind them, "Koba-Kai…"

"You were right about the sunsets in Asylia." The Mokai general told Rohn.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded and smiled at Sona, "I am well."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Rebuild." He told Rohn, "Rebuild as one."

"So much has been destroyed." Rohn lamented, "It will never be the same."

Koba-Kai simply smiled and shook his fellow Burner's hand, "Let's hope so."

Sona finally removed the last arrow embedded in his abdomen and immediately applied some healing magic, "You're an idiot."

"All soldiers are to an extent." Koba-Kai chuckled, "I am honored to have fought alongside you all, thank you. I only wish my father and my dragon were alive."

"She did lay an egg back at Mokai City." Sona said as she watched his wounds close, "I hear they grow very fast."

"They do indeed." He nodded before returning his gaze to Rohn, "Thank you… I am glad to have called you brother."

"A new dawn is rising." Rohn smiled and shooks his hand once more, "You will be a great leader, and me… I am finally going home, to the family I cannot wait to know."

**~oOo~**

"You have done so much for us Rohn." Ren smiled at the young man as he tended to his dragon, letting her rest after the battle.

"I only did what was right."

The elderly woman kept on smiling at him, "I assume you will be going home with your mother?"

"I am." He nodded, "Although the gateway will remain open for our people to coexist with one another, and hopefully establish good relations."

"That would be good."

**~oOo~**

Issei sat there and stared at his hands, he found it strange that he could no longer look at women in a perverted way. He could not help but see things in a different light, he felt powerful, much more powerful, but he felt scared. He had taken hundreds of lives over the course of these weeks, he was scared, he already knew war was like this but he still felt scared.

"You look like you need some company."

The brunette turned his head to see Rohn holding two mugs of hot chocolate, "Thanks." He said as the Burner handed him one of the mugs.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just can't help but feel bad that I had taken so much lives." He replied, "How do you do it, how do you not feel scared when you go into battle?"

"What makes you think I'm not scared?"

Issei widened his eyes, "But you-"

"Each person has different ways of coping." Rohn said, "You are not a murderer, Issei. Rias doesn't think you are one, always remember the lives you have saved. Sometimes for person to save lives, a life must be taken. That's just how it is." He then poked the young man's chest, "Never forget, who or what you fight for."

"Rohn!" the voice of Serafall was heard from a distance, "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Serafall walked in to see her son and Issei sitting together, "It's to pack your things Rohn."

"All I have is with Nassa." He replied, "I'm ready to go at any time."

"We'll be leaving shortly." Serafall said, "It's time for us to go home."

He nodded and stood up with a smile on his face, "I can't wait."

**~oOo~**

"I'll keep in touch, hopefully once Asylia is restored, we can find a way to set a gateway to your world." Jevin said as he hook his best friend's hand, "We'll be there for the leader's summit."

"That's good." Rohn nodded, "Well… I guess this is it, but not goodbye. We'll see you in a month."

"Thank you." Koba-Kai said as he said his goodbye to Sona Sitri, the only woman to have ever made him feel at ease, "I will see then, but first I would like you to have this…" he then took the necklace around his neck and placed around hers, "This belonged to my mother, I would like you to have it."

Sona stood there surprised that he would give her something so precious, "I-I couldn't…"

"I want you have to have it."

"I... thank you."

**~oOo~**

**Earth**

**Sitri Manor, Underworld**

It had been two weeks since Serafall and Son had left for the world their grandson had been mysteriously transported to, two weeks since and they hadn't heard any word from the two. But that all changed when they heard commotion from outside, "What is that?"

"My Lord, My Lady!" a servant came through the door, "You need to see this!"

**~oOo~**

"So this is…"

"Yes Rohn…" Serafall said as she held her son's hand, "home."

"Serafall, Sona!" a woman with black hair that looked very much like Serafall and Sona walked out of the door with a man.

"Mother!" Serafall called out to her parents, "I would like you to meet someone."

Lady Sitri gasped at the sight of the young man with jet black hair and striking blue eyes, "By the Maou, is he…"

"H-Hello." Rohn bowed to her, "My name is Rohn… you must be my grandmother."

Lady Sitri slowly walked up to her and cupped his face, "Oh my… you look so much like him, and you've gotten bigger. Husband… look, it's our grandson."

The man simply nodded and held his arms, "Welcome home."

Rohn smiled and nodded, "I am home."

Nassa roared that caused the two heads of the Sitri to gasp in shock, "Oh my goodness, that's a…"

"This is Nassa." The Burner said as he introduced his grandparents to his dragon, "My dragon, but most of all, my friend."

Serafall could not help but giggle at the shocked faces of her parents. "We have quite a story to tell you."

**~oOo~**

"My grandson…" Lord Sitri whispered in pride as he smiled at the young man, "A soldier, a knight, and a dragon rider… you truly have your father's blood within you to have such charisma."

"Mother has already told me that many times." Rohn said with his own smile before looking around the large living room, "I still can't believe that I'm actually royalty, I mean… being in a place like is only something that I could dream of… what's more difficult for me to comprehend is that the people are calling me 'milord'."

"Who raised you?"

"Captain Talan was the one who raised me after he found me in the orphanage." He told them, "He raised me around dragons and the Sky Guard, ever since then being a Sky Guard was all I could ever think of. Being a soldier is all I've ever known."

The family was proud that he had grown up to become a fine young man but were also sad because war was all he knew. "We are just happy that you are back home with us, where you belong."

"I will be in your care from now on." Rohn said with a respectful bow. "Though I will find it difficult to… adjust to such a luxurious life, I have grown up doing things by myself and I don't think I will stop doing so."

"That is fine, grandson." Lord Sitri said with an amusing chuckle, "Although to get you to learn the many things of this world, you will be attending school alongside your cousin."

Roh nodded, "I find no objection to that, Captain Talan once told me that I should always look at life and treat it as a learning experience wherever I go."

"He is a wise man, we should thank him for watching over you…" Lady Sitri's gaze then softened at the sad look, "Grandson… what's wrong?"

"Captain Talan… is no longer among the living, grandmother…"

"Oh dear…" Lady Sitri gasped, "I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize." He young Sitri said as he shook his head and waved his hand, "His death has already been avenged."

"I see."

Lord Sitri then clapped his hands to get their attention, "Well then, dinner is just about ready, tonight we are having a feast for the return of a long lost family member!"

**~oOo~**

Dinner was like nothing he had ever had before, it truly was a feast for nobility as the food was none like he had ever had before. Night had already fallen and he was out in the back of the manor where Nassa was quietly resting in a stable that had been built specially for her. "Hey there girl…"

The dragon immediately recognized her master and saw that he had brought a cart of meat for her, "I brought your favorite."

Nassa huffed approvingly as she walked over to the cart and immediately started eating as Rohn patted the side of her head. "This is our new home, girl. New places to see, new adventures to have… and maybe a few fights here and there."

The dragon simply growled in agreement as she kept on eating her fill.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Rohn turned to the direction where the voice came from and smile to see his mother approaching the stable, "Just came here to feed Nassa."

"The servants told me that they had a hard time approaching her."

"Well she's in unfamiliar territory, she was only being cautious." He replied as he sat down the bench within the stable, "I'm surprised they built the stable within a day."

"That's magic for you." she said as she sat down beside her son, "So you will be starting high school next week, excited?"

"I cannot say that I am excited but I am curious as to what it would be like. This world has many things I will need to learn, the technology especially."

"Give it time." She said as she leaned onto his arm, "You will get used to it soon enough."

"I wonder what this world has in store for me?"

Serafall could only smile, "Those were the exact same words your father asked me when we first met."

**NA: And done! Wooh! Finally done with the War Arc, now onto DxD!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
